


oak leaf geranium

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Years, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Names, Second years, Third Years, scenarios in which they start using each others' given names :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: “Yamaguchi.”Yamaguchi startles from where he’d been invested in his math work. “Ah, Tsukki! What’s up?”There’s a furrow between his brows and Yamaguchi watches as Tsukishima fiddles with his glasses. He lets out a huff, glares at the worksheet on Yamaguchi’s desk, and promptly says, “Tadashi. Start calling me Kei.”And then he turns around and leaves the classroom despite lunch ending soon, Yamaguchi staring at the doorway in disbelief.Or: All the scenes where the OG first years start using each others' given names.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: shenanigans and feels [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	oak leaf geranium

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as a standalone afdhjah but if you’re familiar with the series then i tried really hard to keep this consistent with the timeline i’ve created, so hopefully it all lines up? vaguely??
> 
> some of these might come across as romantic? i dunno, but sure lmao i just think that since given names are pretty personal, they'd get super flustered ajsgdfsa
> 
> [Dadzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa) betaed this! ♡ヾ(^ ^ゞ)
> 
> enjoy my breadcrumbs (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

_Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, First Year_

“Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi startles from where he’d been invested in his math work. “Ah, Tsukki! What’s up?” 

There’s a furrow between his brows and Yamaguchi watches as Tsukishima fiddles with his glasses. He lets out a huff, glares at the worksheet on Yamaguchi’s desk, and promptly says, “Tadashi. Start calling me Kei.” 

And then he turns around and leaves the classroom despite lunch ending soon, Yamaguchi staring at the doorway in disbelief. 

* * *

_Hinata and Tsukishima, Second Year_

“Tsu-ki-shi-ma!” 

Tsukishima sighs and shifts his attention to Hinata. “What do you want?” 

Hinata rocks on his heels, half-eaten meatbun in hand and scarf swishing. He smiles, eyes crinkling and sing-songs, “ _Tsu-ki-shi-ma_ Kei!” 

Tsukishima turns away to hide the splotchy blush that rises, grumbling all the way. 

“Kei, Kei, _Kei_ ,” Hinata giggles. 

“Shut up.” The blush gets darker and he fights down a smile, mumbles, “Shouyou.” 

Hinata tackles him. 

(The poor meatbun.) 

* * *

_Hinata and Kageyama, Second Year_

“Why do you call Tsukishima by his given name?” 

Hinata laughs nervously. “What? What do you mean why? We’re dating.” 

Kageyama frowns. “You are?” 

Hinata takes a step back. “Yes?” 

Kageyama somehow frowns harder. “Why’d you say that like it was a question?” 

“I don’t know! You’re making me nervous!” 

Kageyama smacks Hinata upside the head, shouts, "If you're dating then act like it!" 

"Ow!" Hinata cradles his head. "Mean! Meanieyama! We'll act however we want!" 

Kageyama clicks his tongue. “Whatever… Can I call you Shouyou?” 

“What? Why? I mean sure, but why?” 

“Just feel like it.” 

Hinata shrugs. “Okay then. But it better not be because you’re trying to compete with Kei!” 

Kageyama’s face twists in disgust and says, “Never.” 

Hinata shrieks in offense. 

* * *

_Hinata and Yamaguchi, Third Year_

“This is weird,” Hinata blurts. 

Yamaguchi hums in question around his lollipop. 

Hinata pouts. “We both call Kei _Kei_ , and he calls us by our given names, but we talk to each other with our family names.” 

Yamaguchi looks to the side, head tilting. “I guess it is a little weird. Do you have a problem with it?” 

Hinata shakes out his hands with a frown, takes a moment to think about it. “Not really? I… I kinda feel like we’re close enough to use each other’s given names though?” 

“We are, aren’t we?” Yamaguchi smiles and knocks the brown lollipop against his lips. “Yeah, sure, I’ll start calling you Shouyou.” 

“Cool, cool, and I’ll call you Tadashi.” Hinata laughs in delight and plays with the wrapper of Yamaguchi’s lollipop, running his nail over the text that says _ROOT BEER_. 

* * *

_Yachi, Third Year_

“You’re my boys and I know all of your secrets, so I think it’s about time that I start taking advantage of that.” 

Yamaguchi shuffles in his seat, hands splayed in front of the oscillating fan to speed up the drying of his newly-painted nails. “Um, Yachi? What do you mean by ‘taking advantage of that’?” 

She claps her hands together, startling all four of them. “I’m gonna start using your personal names!” 

There’s an audible _whoosh_ as Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama sigh while Hinata mutters, “ _Oh thank god._ ” 

* * *

_Kageyama and Yamaguchi, Third Year_

“Kageyama?” 

No response. 

“Kageyama!” 

Nope. 

“ _Tobio!_ ” 

Oh, there he goes. 

Kageyama jolts, looks around and sees piteous eyes on him. He flinches. 

“Tobio.” That’s Yamaguchi. “Look at me.” 

Kageyama turns to the voice, stares. 

Yamaguchi’s hands settle on his shoulders. “You’re fine. He’s fine. He just doesn’t understand you yet and you can’t expect to understand what he wants right away either. You’re still learning.” 

Kageyama glares at the floor and runs a hand through his hair roughly. Then blinks, locks eyes with Yamaguchi. “You called me Tobio.” His cheeks are going pink. 

Yamaguchi flusters and starts to apologize, but Kageyama cuts him off with, “No. No, it’s fine, really I don’t mind. It surprised me is all.” 

“Um… Okay, sure.” 

Kageyama has that signature glare on his face, looking right at Yamaguchi. “Tadashi.” 

That startles a laugh out of Yamaguchi. “Why are you so weird about it!?” 

* * *

_Kageyama and Tsukishima, Third Year_

“Tobio, where’s Shouyou?” 

“I think he’s with Tadashi.” 

Tsukishima hums and walks away. 

Yachi smacks his arm and Kageyama almost drops his milkbox, frowning. He turns to her. “What? What happened?” 

She giggles. “He didn’t call you King! He went straight to Tobio!” 

“Oh.” Kageyama shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this didn’t get too repetitive, i’m so sorry if it did, coming up with a bunch of different scenes was a bit difficult (・・；)
> 
> i figured out how this series is going to end! so there's going to be two, _maybe_ three more fics, and then it's over :')
> 
>  **oak leaf geranium:** true friendship


End file.
